


Watching Mike Sleep

by SharpestRose



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Mike Sleep

  
It's evening and there's no show tonight so we're just lying together in the quiet and getting some much-needed rest. I think he's dreaming, his eyes are moving under the lids. I'm playing with his hair with my fingertips, it's brittle from different dyes and not enough conditioner. Coarse as I smooth it down like the fur of a dog. Mike sighs in his sleep and shifts in a little closer to me. I keep playing with his hair, loving the texture of it, loving that it's his. That he's mine.

He looks up at me with a little smile that I almost can't see in the lengthening shadows.

"I thought you were asleep." I confess quietly, hating that I've broken the silence but still wanting to talk.

"I was. You woke me up, playing with my hair like a little girl with her doll." Mike teases.

"I mistook you for my Malibu Barbie." I shoot back and move the hand that was fiddling with his hair down to the nape of his neck, drawing his head up so I can kiss him. He tastes like the Thai food we had for dinner. I lap my tongue across his lips and he sighs again in the same sleepy, contented way. I feel like that little sound is enough to kill me, to make my heart swell up in my chest until it burst and I die right here, in bed, in his arms.

Then Mike rolls us both over so he's on top of me and the look in his eyes is anything but sleepy. It's wicked and sexy and I hold back the laugh rising in my throat because he's still got a little bit of dry white spit in the corner of his mouth where he dribbled while he was asleep. Instead of laughing I kiss him again, inhaling sharply against his mouth when one of his hands slips down under the covers and strokes against the cotton boxers I sleep in.  
Then he begins to laugh and the hand moves up to tickle my ribs. I can't help the outraged yelp of surprise that escapes me as I try to twist away from him.

"You evil bastard!" I laugh and pin him down, one leg either side of his hips as he smirks up at me.

"What're you going to do about it, then?" Mike asks. "Tie me up and beat me?"

"No." I shake my head. "You'd enjoy it too much."

"Spoilsport." he shifts a little under me and I feel my breath catch again. So much for getting some rest. He sees the way my face has flushed suddenly and smiles his wicked smile again, shifting more. I groan and crush our lips together again, and he uses the oppurtunity to roll us again, him on top.

"Never give the enemy a chance to gain the upper hand, Chester." Mike tells me in a whisper before trailing his mouth down my neck and shoulder onto my chest, lapping his rough, hot, wet tongue across my right nipple. I arch up with a gasp but his right hand holds me down, the pad of the thumb grazing my left nipple as he continues to tease the right.

"You - evil - bastard." I managed to choke out again, and I think he wants to laugh but decides there's better things to do with his mouth. I don't know how I manage to have any sensical thoughts in my head but I decide that if one good turn deserves another, evil deeds should be repaid in kind too, and I squirm and riggle until our heads are level again, and I put one of my legs between his with enough pressure that his pupils dilate wide and black and his lips, already bruised from kissing, flush red and part a little. I kiss him again and we rock together, moving in time and huffing as the evening fades to night. The bedroom's hot and we discard the cover, barely distangling from each other as we push the blanket onto the floor.

My hand ends up entwined in his hair again, and it's soft and moist with sweat now. Mike's fingers are tracing up and down my spine on my back, and as he moves lower and slips his hand inside the waistband of my shorts I grunt like a teenager in heat and come against his thigh, biting into the curve where his shoulder becomes his neck, hard enough that he'll have to wear a high neckline for days. It's enough to finish him off and he follows my orgasm with one of his own, his head falling back. I hold it in place with the palm of my hand and plant one last lingering kiss against his mouth as we collapse, boneless, a sticky tangle of limbs in the heat of night. He drifts off as we lie like that, unmoving, our breath slowing down and inhaling in time with each other.

I do love to watch Mike sleep.


End file.
